howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Mechano-Dragon
''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2'' "Mecha-Menace" MM - My mechano dragon.jpg MM - Because I'm a genius.jpg MM - Is better.jpg MM - The wings of the mechano dragon having been brought out.jpg MM - Will take to the skies.jpg MM - Rise mechano dragon.jpg MM - Pedal faster.jpg MM - Rise, Rise.jpg MM - The mechano dragon airborne.jpg MM - The mechano dragon successfully flying.jpg MM - The claws getting ready to grab the barrel.jpg MM - The claws grabbing the barrels.jpg MM - The barrels of fish being taken to the center of town.jpg MM - Magnus saying My mechano dragon.jpg MM - It won't eat half the fish.jpg MM - The mecha dragon putting a table down.jpg MM - The mechano dragon carrying a sign.jpg MM - The banner having been put up.jpg MM - Axel saluting.jpg MM - The mechano dragon landing.jpg MM - Flowers being thrown by the villagers.jpg MM - Doesn't need us anymore.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - Magnus saying thank you.jpg MM - Magnus again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Planting is a whole different thing.jpg MM - Then consider this a test.jpg MM - Axel back on the Mechano dragon.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer back in the air.jpg MM - Axel moving the mechano dragon to get seed.jpg MM - The mechano dragon headed towards Leyla and Summer.jpg MM - The bag of seeds stolem.jpg MM - The mechano dragon approaching the field.jpg MM - Cutter realizing it is not Summer and Leyla approaching.jpg MM - Elbone running from the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Axel having a little trouble.jpg MM - The mechano dragon avoiding the hut.jpg MM - Ready to plant seed.jpg MM - The mechano dragon opening the bag of seed.jpg MM - The mechano dragon pouring the seed.jpg MM - Seeds being dumped onto the soil.jpg MM - Getting ready to turn around.jpg MM - Headed back the other way.jpg MM - The mechano dragon starting to have issues.jpg MM - A close up of one of the pedals.jpg MM - Stil planting seed.jpg MM - The mechano dragon losing parts.jpg MM - One of the levers having broken ff.jpg MM - The claws dropping the bag of seed.jpg MM - Axel having stopped pedalling.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - The Mecha dragon heading into town.jpg MM - The mechanical dragon having gone through the banner.jpg MM - Headed towards a sea stack.jpg MM - Having avoided the sea stack.jpg MM - Headed back towards town.jpg MM - Another lever having broken off.jpg MM - What's happening.jpg MM - The mechano dragon grabbing a wheelbarrow.jpg MM - A barrel falling out of the wheelbarrow.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer trying to catch up to the machine.jpg MM - Axel on the mechano dragons head.jpg MM - I'm not doing this.jpg MM - Axel having been flung to the back of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Summer trying to get close enough to safe Axel.jpg MM - That sounds dangerous.jpg MM - The mechano dragon chasing Magnus.jpg MM - It's heading for the lanterns.jpg MM - Cutter changing the mechano dragons direction.jpg MM - The mechano dragon heading out of town.jpg MM - Axel hanging onto the claw.jpg MM - Axel's arm trapped in the claw.jpg MM - Cutter headed after the machine.jpg MM - Now in front of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Positioning better to make the jump.jpg MM - A perfect landing.jpg MM - Summer still ahead of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Heading towards a group of sea stacks.jpg MM - Spike me.jpg MM - Leyla putting the spike where the lever was.jpg MM - The claw having opened.jpg MM - Seeing Axel falling.jpg MM - Leyla having jumped off the machine.jpg MM - It's gonna crash.jpg MM - The mechano dragon turning at the very last second.jpg MM - Mechano dragon coming back to town again.jpg MM - The mechano dragon running through the table of luck lanterns.jpg "Hot, Hot, Hot" "Charged Up" "Game of Horns" Category:Object Gallery Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Gallery